CLASSIC  HOW IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN
by kiran9437
Summary: At least in my eyes, I didn't like how this epic series ended, so I made a few changes. Will E and C remain together forever? Will B lose her virginity and to who? Are I and J Valentine's sweethearts and who will T's perfect match be? Find out here.Review
1. Chapter 1

**Classic – how it should have been**

**A WAVERLY OWL KNOWS THAT YOU DON'T KNOW A GOOD THING TILL IT'S GONE **

The snow-covered grounds of Waverly Academy looked like they belonged at the regal Buckingham Palace; the trees sparkled while icicles slowly dripped onto the pristine white ground. Callie almost didn't mind the ridiculously freezing temperatures. She huddled inside her faux fur Chanel coat, feeling bedraggled and glamorous with her dark Givenchy glasses clamped to her chilly face. Not to mention confused, she was weary of the curious glances she received from fellow pupils. Ever since Easy's unexpected return, their relationship, and more importantly the ever-present love triangle between her, Easy and Brandon had been dissected greedily by everyone and anyone.

Easy.

She already knew her choice; she merely wished that she didn't have to break Brandon's heart all over again, especially since it had been her dim-witted idea to jump back into a relationship with him. It had seemed like the perfect solution at the time, Brandon had been looking unbearably appetising and unavailable, and for a brief period she had found him irresistible. Maybe it was because now they had both had sex (with different partners at different times, granted) they were that much more experienced when it came to relationships. This time round it was entirely plausible that they would have their happily ever after, but where would that leave Easy?

She shook her strawberry blonde hair, chastising herself. It was best to keep things simple, be decisive, Easy was the one and she needed to break things off with Brandon . . . now preferably. Wavy strands of stiff hair stuck to her glossed lips making her scowl. Winter made looking good so very difficult. She clumsily tied her hair back with a red bobble, her baby blue woolly gloved hand ineptly moving, peeling one off she pulled out her BlackBerry Torch, dialling Brandon. She replayed the magical kiss between her and Easy to help build her rapidly diminishing resolve.

"Hey," Brandon pored over a catalogue, circling the items of clothing he liked. The new camel car coat looked very warm and ideal for the current wintry weather. He and Callie could make a day of it, purchase some warm clothes, drink cappuccinos on Brooklyn Bridge, and make a stop at Tiffany.

"Hi Brandon," her voice wavered as it usually did when she was being serious. Brandon instantaneously straightened.

"What's up Cal?" he had missed her, subsequent to the infamous party at the Dean's , the Dean himself had been none too pleased at the state of the house or Jenny and Isaac's initiative, plus his only daughter falling through the roof had been quite nerve wracking. Brandon was quite vexed, if Isla hadn't opted to do a daring stunt, their collective punishment would have been much more lenient and he and Callie would probably be doing it on his bed right now. Plus, for the first time in his life he actually felt sorry for Tinsley, who had gotten the worse of it, after Isla had blabbed about her homicidal sensibilities.

"I . . . We need to talk, it's urgent," Callie leant against the redbrick wall of her dormitory, feeling the inexplicable urge to cry.

"Sounds ominous." He commented lightly, when inside his mind was racing with all the possible horrific scenarios. What if she was pregnant with Easy's baby, or had some rare illness?

"Can you come to the gazebo; we should do this face to face?"

"Err okay; I'll be there in ten minutes."

Pulling on his jacket, he checked his reflection in the mirror before leaving the room. The gazebo was an odd choice for a pressing discussion; usually people engaged in more private activities minus clothing or any real dialogue there.

The roofed structure looked picturesque; he half expected to find Snow White cavorting with her Prince inside and not an unapproachable looking Callie, with masked eyes and resolute lips. Her lean, tights clad legs were crossed, she looked like she had been waiting a while.

"Hey there, gorgeous," he waved tentatively, feeling his anxieties surface up again at the sight of her worriedly biting her bottom lip. He sat beside her, rubbing his gloveless hands together for warmth, luckily his cream cashmere scarf kept his neck toasty. "So what is it?" he blew on his numb fingers, "Is everything okay?" he silently implored her to speak, the quiet was killing him. He brushed tendril of soft hair from her face and gently removed her sunglasses. They looked bizarre in the wintry weather and he found them quite daunting, the confiscation of them put them back on equal footing, moreover they were from last season's line. Fashion was something he knew about, inadvertently despite Heath's incessant remarks on his sexuality.

"Brandon," her lip wobbled when she looked at his kind golden brown eyes, her heart caved in a little. No matter what, he would always be the kindest, sweetest and best boyfriend she had ever had, she was actually a little scared to leave him behind for good. Easy, although the love of her life was unreliable, quarrelsome and self-assured, he didn't just faithfully accept that she was the best thing to ever walk the planet like Brandon.

"What Cal?" he let his hand fall, his mood deflating, he could sense something unpleasant for him coming up. He searched her hazel eyes, tenderly stroking her cheek before leaning in for a gentle kiss.

Callie was paralysed, she didn't expect him to kiss her, her plan was to just blurt out her vital desire to break up and then go see Easy. The feel of his lips were oddly thrilling, she expected now that Easy had come back the attraction between her and Brandon would recede, at least on her part. No, she definitely felt something. He moved closer, strong arms gripping her waist as his lips crushed hers ardently. She could feel that in the week or so they had spent apart he had missed her and that made her feel warm.

"There," his breath was laboured when he broke away, "That's better, now tell me what you needed to say. Nothing can be that bad now," he smiled surreptitiously.

Tears filled her round eyes, "I'm so sorry, Brandon. Really I am."

"For what?" he stilled, his expression frozen on his handsome face.

"It's just ... I wasn't expecting Easy to come back, but now that he has," she took a deep breath working up the nerve, "it would be dishonest of me to stay with you especially with Valentine's coming up. Easy . . . we're . . . I really want you to find someone, the person that you're supposed to be with because it isn't me."

Brandon felt his spirits plummet, her words faded into the vapour around them. Guiltily, he thought of Hellie and her big gray eyes like jewels shimmering with unshed tears as she witnessed him and Callie kissing, cheating. This was the second time Callie had dumped him for Walsh and he had more self respect than to just sit here and listen to her blather on about how perfect he was. Perfect Match was coming up and hopefully the boarding school gods were smiling down on him and he would meet the girl of his dreams.

"Brandon, say something," she ordered, a hand on his arm, "Please, I felt awful."

"You should," he stared her down. This was really it, he was never treading back into this territory again, and he was ready for something different. "I can't believe this," he shook his head in disbelief glaring at the ground and then peering up at the roofed structure, roses were painted on the white background. "I can't believe this," he repeated, anger creeping into his voice. He stood up, waving off her heartfelt pleas, "I need to be alone, and I'm going for a walk. I hope you and Easy are very fucking happy together," he spat.

An hour and a slippery walk later he had mellowed out a little, he thought of how stupidly he behaved with her. No other girl had made him transform into a loyal, floppy-eared puppy. Hellie had been fantastic and he had still managed to keep things in perspective. He had honestly considered getting Callie a promise ring, he had heard about how distraught she had been when she had lost Easy's amethyst leaving present. Stupidly, he believed that she would have cherished his and guarded it with her life; all their relationship had been about was competing with Easy. Right now he needed his new and improved life to start, one where Easy and Callie didn't exist. First, he needed alcohol and some of Heath's prattling to make him feel normal again, then hopefully they could play the new Call of Duty and fall asleep talking about all the other hot girls in their year and who the ideal perfect match would be. Heath was for some reason fixated on Isla, even though she had replaced Tinsley Carmichael in being the resident bitch.

He trudged into Richards, leaving snow tracks on the ugly carpet; his despondent expression alerted his tactless roommate to his current mood.

"Shit, Buchanan, tell me you didn't get dumped again." He let out a long whistle, "Fucking hell," he kicked the broken office chair from his reclining position on his single. In his favour, he did look genuinely sorry, so much so that Brandon could forgive the multitude of clothes on the floor including what looked like a forgotten purple bra edged in white lace with a bow in the centre. With a look of distaste he picked it up by the strap and flung it in Heath's direction, censure in his cheerless eyes. "Thanks," Heath swung it around, entirely at ease, "I knew you should have stayed with Hellie, you can't beat Swiss girls. . . or was it Swedish?" his baffled green eyes looked to Brandon, his impeccably groomed friend looked unconsciously devastated, but there was also a hint of resolve, a renewed sense of self worth. Good for him.

"Switzerland. She was from Switzerland," he collapsed onto his bed, generally glaring at life. "My life sucks."

"Not really," Heath protested, "I mean yeah, being dumped for Easy, is pretty bad but hey, you've already been through that once before and lived to tell the tale. Besides Callie is ridiculously high maintenance, you are so much better off. There are plenty of prettier girls in attendance at this school."

"Really, like who?" Brandon questioned, unconvinced, "And don't say Isla."

Heath glared, sometimes he really detested his superior friend, Isla was mouth-wateringly hot, a rival for Tinsley anyhow, "Fine," he relented, "There's Jenny, she's cute," he allowed, "And Sage still seems jealous of how you and Callie got back together, she's still hot for you. God knows why. And what about Alison Quentin?"

"Jenny's with Isaac," he declared miserably, pretty rosy cheeked Jenny would be the perfect girlfriend, a girl who would appreciate a guy knowing them and bringing them a warm cappuccino in the morning. Unlike the girls he tended to date who all deemed him effeminate. It was possible that they were just jealous that he looked better than he did, he grinned to himself. Heath threw a basketball at him, bringing him back to the conversation, "Huh, oh Alison," he thought of her for a second, recalling a pretty, diminutive Korean girl who was quite arty with radiant skin. "Didn't she date Alan?"

"Yeah, but they broke up over Christmas for some reason or other, you know she could be your Match." Heath suggested, "She's totally your type, well she's my type," he corrected, "So she _should_ be your type." He sat up facing Brandon, eyes glittering with a plan.

"You don't have a type, and she won't be my Match, I guarantee it, my luck wouldn't allow for that to happen. I'll probably get Callie just when I never want to see her again or that Goth in Chemistry." He said wallowing in self pity.

"Hey, nobody knows what is going on under all that powder, you should learn to be more open minded and less picky," he defended. "When are the Matches released anyway, I really hope I get Isla."

"What about Kara, or have you just forgotten about her?" Brandon retorted in an uncharacteristically insensitive moment.

Heath was silent for a few seconds, rerunning the brief blissful relationship they had shared before it had ended due to his being a dick. He really missed her and had never in the history of liking girls – and he'd liked many – liked anyone as much, he suspected he may have fallen for her."I haven't forgotten," he murmured, looking frighteningly vulnerable and very un-Heath.

"I thought you were going to win her back, be a better man, as far as I can tell you're still the same slovenly, womaniser you've always been. Great plan, HF," he added sarcastically but not unkindly.

Heath bristled under his criticisms, "What is there to do? It's over. It was never going to work anyway, I bullied her for the better part of our time here, and no girl is going to forget that. She hates me, or she doesn't think about me which is worse. It's best to just cut your losses in these situations and move on," he stated firmly indicating the flimsy bra on his bed, "That was Marissa." He pushed the bra off the bed, bitterly thinking about how he hadn't slept with Kara at least that would have given him sweet dreams at night. Fantasy never compared with reality, even if he was a comic book addict.

Sensing that he had ruined Heath's mood too, Brandon relented, "Maybe she'll be your Match. Have you got her a Valentine's present?"

"Why would I do that?" he sneered, flicking through the numerous high definition pictures on his Samsung Galaxy. Kara shyly smiling at the camera; sitting cross legged at a Women of Waverly meeting; looking completely gorgeous in a pretty draped off white dress that showed of her tan. A borrowed diamond brooch fastened the material together, she wore that on their first official date, there were also some pictures of her and Brett, that he had had retrieved from his SIM after begging a Buy More guy.

"Because, you need to let her know that you're sorry. Trust me girls love presents, they make them feel special and prove that you know them. You need to get her something, because then even if she isn't your Match at least she'll be thinking about you when she is with her Match."

"Hmmm," he stroked a phantom beard, "The idea is appealing, and hypothetically what would I get her?"

"Jewellery," Brandon answered automatically, "Never fails. Don't go overboard and buy her a ring, it'll freak her out, unless of course if you're Easy Walsh."

"I don't know jewellery is quite impersonal, it doesn't prove that I know her and she's not really a jewellery king of girl. I think she'd prefer a book." Heath rationalised, showing some of his normally dormant smarts.

"No, it has to be jewellery. Get her a charm bracelet with specific charms, I saw that on an episode of 90210, Navid gave Adrianna one to win her back from some singer."

"You watch 90210," Heath snickered incredulously, "And you wonder why your Secret Santa got you a male stripper, seriously? Dude, you do not do yourself any favours."

"Shut up," he flipped him off, "Do you want my help or not? Trust me, it'll work."

"I could get her one with all her favourite superheroes on there: Wolverine, Batman, Batgirl, Kick-Ass . . ." he tailed off deep in thought, an excited gleam in his eyes. "If this works Buchanan, I swear I'll assassinate Easy for you myself. No worries, he will no longer keep you from you lady fair."

"You sound like King Arthur."

"Please," Heath yanked his slate grey laptop into his lap," If I'm going to be a character in that ludicrous tale it's going to be Lancelot, though imagine going through life with a name like that." He chuckled, rapidly typing in his password.

"It can't be any worse than some of the names people have today, the last time I went to a charity benefit by evil stepmother introduced me to a girl named Clementina. Not even Clementine, Clementina, and she was completely at ease with it."

"I wonder what they call her for short," Heath snorted.

"Clemmie," they both laughed.

"You know, that's nothing I met a girl called Litzy. She was really hot as well, I just couldn't take her seriously, totally ruined the vibe," Heath typed in custom made charm bracelets in the search engine, setting to work. "Anyway, seen as you helped me out with Kara, how are you about Callie?" he asked giving him his undivided attention. "I won't post it on Facebook, I swear," he tagged on as an afterthought, thinking guiltily of the time he'd sent a mass email of one of Brandon's treasured secrets, the email that had single-handedly destroyed his relationship. He wished blankies had never existed.

"I don't know, a little sad, very angry, but also kind of relieved I guess. When we were together I was constantly on edge and really self conscious, I didn't think I was good enough for her I was practically forcing her to cheat on me. I thought she was too good for me, now I suffer no such illusions. Hellie was a big wake-up call. I feel awful at how things ended between us."

"Why don't you go see her?" Heath scrolled through the search results, before clicking on a likely option.

"I can't just turn up at her boarding school without warning and freak the shit out of her. I've already been skipping German classes for weeks just in case she told her dad about our terminated relationship, and there's school and Perfect Match and. . . . "

"Okay could you shut up for a second and listen?" Heath stared at him, "You're acting like I'm asking you to move there, just go see her for the weekend, tell her you're an asshole and that you're deeply sorry and you've seen the error of your ways. Perfect rebound, Perfect Match will be waiting for you when you get back; they're released on Monday anyway."

"Monday, shit that's less than a week away. I need to resend my application form." Brandon smacked his head, horror dawning on him.

"What was wrong with the original? Too pink?" Heath teased, clicking on .uk and booking a last minute flight to Zurich in Brandon's name, he typed in his father's memorised credit card number. The mountain didn't come to Mohammed.

"No, dickwad, I filled it out so Callie and I would be matched with each other. I should give them a genuine one so I don't completely ruin my chances," he pulled out his cell, checking his email; there was a recent one from Callie sitting in his inbox which he promptly deleted. He then opened an already read email from the IT society that had the desired attached file. Opening the word document, he painstakingly filled out his name, academic year, date of birth, likes, dislikes, interests, hobbies, college choice etc. He made sure his answers were as honest as possible. Then saved it and attached it to his reply with a message explaining that this was the form that needed to be used, ten minutes later Cora clarified that this was the one going to be used.

"Okay, it's now official; you are departing from JFK airport at 5pm on Friday night and should reach Zurich at 3 in the morning." Heath announced sounding mighty pleased with himself.

"You did what?" Brandon yelled, determined that later today he would make an account on .

"Economy was all that was available on such short notice," Heath smiled angelically, "Hey you get a free holiday and a weekend romp with a Swiss miss, where's the gratitude?"

"I fucking despise you."

Meanwhile, Callie blew her nose still seated in the gazebo, Easy beside her, beaming at the news of her Brandonless state. She was all his, now and nobody else's. He felt so happy he could burst; military school felt light years ago, he comfortingly brushed away stray icy teardrops that clung to her hollow cheeks as she sniffled. "It's okay. Cal, he'll be fine, it's about us now. Just us." he wrapped an arm around her, merging their body heat.

"You didn't see his face, he looked really mad. He's never looked at me like that before. I feel like such a bitch, he was such a great boyfriend. Really thoughtful, loyal, he never cheated on me or even looked at other girls when I was around, and what did he get for it? Jack."

"Well, neither did I," Easy protested, a little bothered by her sudden respect of the supremely metro sexual Brandon Buchanan. Although in this last year they had learnt to get along, there was still something about his perpetual presence that irked Easy, he was a constant reminder of Callie's past, her one other serious boyfriend, whereas Easy had only ever really been serious about her.

"I think we both know that's not true," she glared at him, her gaze filled with unforeseen hostility. Jenny, it was still raw for her and something they hadn't really touched upon, how he had heartlessly dumped her for her roommate and then proceeded to mess that up. Thinking about it made her stomach hurt, she hated how uncertain and erratic she had been during that period. Desperate for attention, specifically Easy's, she had toyed with Brandon's feelings and terrorised little Jenny all because the love of her life had turned out to be an unreliable asshole. Temporarily, she amended, now everything was as it should be, but she didn't feel as safe as she did with Brandon, there was no guarantee that Easy wouldn't find the grass greener somewhere else and now they were sleeping together she feared it would hurt even worse. Brett was probably the only one of her friends who hadn't succumbed to Easy's charms; she still recalled the intense jealousy she felt when she heard Tinsley and Easy had hooked up at a secluded party in Alaska. She had barely paid attention to Brandon after that, her entire raison d'être being Easy Easy Easy.

"Callie, that's not fair." His dark blue eyes grew panicked, he needed to make things right between them, seeing her with Brandon at the calamitous party at the Dean's house had set his heart racing, she was the reason he'd returned. "I love you." he held her hands in his, "Jenny was a mistake, I'm not sure I can explain it. I know I freaked you out and that I hurt you but I didn't mean it, I just was really uncertain. I felt that I needed a sign or something so I could know that putting up with all your shit is worth it." He joked, kissing the corner of her downturned mouth.

"Thanks," she replied sarcastically, letting her hair loose again, she knew Easy like how it framed her graceful neck. "Did you get your sign then?" she asked half heartedly, thinking of Jenny's plenteous curves and bloomed cheeks.

"Yeah, the day that you had dinner with me and my Dad, you looked so nervous I just wanted to kiss you and never stop. I was really confused, I'm new to the whole love thing, I thought for a couple to be compatible they needed to be interested in the same things, like art, but I know now that's not true." His earnest blue eyes gave her food for thought; she really wanted to wholeheartedly forgive him.

"Besides, we are interested in the same things," she leant to kiss his delightfully cold lips, hands running through his chopped curls, "We're into each other."

"Yeah," he echoed kissing her neck, "And the Big Bang Theory."

"Exactly," she pulled him up off the bench, ready to leave the gazebo and watch an episode of the Big Bang Theory in the Dumbarton lounge. She would give Brandon some space and then maybe after Valentine's he'd be ready to be friends.


	2. Chapter 2

**A WAVERLY OWL KNOWS WHEN SHE NEEDS TO LOCK HER DOOR**

Jenny Humphrey slid her expensive sketch pencils into the correct compartment, the expansive art room emptying out around her; she had just been touching up a motion drawing that was part of her project. It was one of her favourites and showed Tinsley and Brett racing down a slippery slope looking like best friends, which they had instantly become. After they had both decided to bury the hatchet, now they spent an awful lot of time together, Brett was on a mission to liven up Tinsley's downtrodden demeanour after she had been dumped by Julian, insulted and accused by Isla and under a severe punishment from Dean Dresden.

She let out a sigh, things finally seemed to be working out between the friends at last, and Jenny no longer felt torn and was happy among all members of Dumbarton. They were all physically perfect, but still quite friendly and accepting. Isaac was turning out to be the perfect boyfriend; she never knew relationships could be so uncomplicated. He was sweet and kind, with truly awful taste in beverages, he actually fell for the weird blends concocted by Starbucks. Jenny was happy with a hot chocolate.

"Are you thinking about me?" Isaac entered the airy room, a bright smile plastered on his attractive face.

"Maybe," Jenny slid her heavy bag onto her shoulder, coyly twisting a long brown curl. Her chocolate eyes wide with love.

"Hmmm, maybe's not good enough," he deliberated, rolling up the sleeves of his cable-knit white sweater.

"Well, it's all you're getting;" she stuck out her tongue playfully, "Is it really bad outside?"

"Yeah, there's a hurricane and everything, it's appalling," he joked, tucking a lock behind her ear and planting a brief kiss on her tiny, upturned nose.

She smacked his chest, "Very funny," she turned to the window to see for herself.

"Your freckles are cute," he nuzzled her nose, "Seriously cute. Come on," he propelled her out the door and outside with a long arm, "I'll keep you warm."

"You're only wearing a sweater. Isaac! You'll freeze!" the frosty wind hit her cheeks and pinkened her nose, she moved closer to Isaac who acted impervious to the weather although it could have just been bravado. She tucked her arm in his, admiring his profile, he had a lovely face. It was surprising how different he was to Isla, she thought he'd be more distant but in fact he had made a real effort with the people here. Already, he was friends with Brandon and Teague Williams.

"So, are you looking forward to Valentine's day? This Perfect Match thing seems pretty cool," he shivered, "It's freezing," he regarded her with disappointment; "I'm actually considering walking in fire."

"Don't be silly, we can go to my room, Callie's probably . . . indisposed at the moment."

"Heath said she broke up with Brandon this morning and now he's going to Switzerland to patch things up with his ex Helena?" Isaac looked at his girlfriend for knowledge of this occurrence and found none. It was a shame because Brandon was a nice guy; he didn't deserve to be treated badly by anyone, but then again nor did plenty of other people. Ce'st la vie.

"Guess she made her choice then," Jenny looked up at the colourless sky, the sun was weak today. They reached the steps of her dormitory and quickly ascended the stairs to Room 303.

"Who would you choose?" he asked, grateful for the oppressive heat inside, he sat on the floor, denim covered jeans brought up to his chest as he leaned his curly head against her bed frame. He picked up a framed picture of her family, her pale brother approximately seventeen in the photograph was pulling at her hair making her giggle, there was an unlit cigarette in his hand, and her wacky father whom she adored looked frazzled. They seemed much more interesting than his picture perfect family.

"What you mean, between Brandon and Easy?" Jenny bit her lip, a nervous habit she hadn't grown out of, they hadn't had the conversation about past relationships yet and she was afraid to get into it so early in the relationship. She was also adamant that she didn't want to hear about the glossy perfect, model thin girls he had dated prior to her. She wasn't a jealous girl by any standards, she was just painfully aware of how different she was to tall, skinny, gorgeous girls like Tinsley and Callie, who had their enviable figures accentuated by their designer clothes and heeled feet.

"Yeah," he nodded, replacing the picture and patting the floor next to him. He smiled as she slid down by Callie's single, facing him, her flowery skirt flared around her and she plucked a fluffy pink pillow off Callie's bed, shielding her belly.

"Brandon," she said after a long pause, "With Easy, I've kind of already been there and done that," she blushed when she realised how that sounded," Not that we did anything," she hastened to add, cheeks absurdly red.

He smiled faintly, "You and Easy?" he raised an eyebrow intrigued, he hadn't picked up any vibes between them and as far as he knew Easy had been with Callie since the beginning of sophomore year which predated Jenny's arrival. Did he cheat on Callie with Jenny? He couldn't imagine Jenny doing anything like that; she had too much if a conscience to behave in such a self-serving manner.

"Yeah, when I first came here, it just kind of happened. We ended up together and then we broke up in a matter of weeks, he left me for Callie. It was all really confusing at the time." She smoothed her skirt, "Brandon was the first person I met properly here and he was really nice to me always even though he hates Easy."

"Hate's a strong word. I don't think I've ever hated anybody." Isaac deliberately didn't address the news of her and Easy's relationship, although the knowledge of it had made him feel uneasy.

"Me neither."Jenny smiled camouflaging her concern; he looked so deep in thought. "Though there were times when I hated my brother with a passion, especially when he never did the laundry."

"You know, you could be matched with Brandon and then you'll have to work extra hard to moderate my fears. I don't think I could possibly compete with Brandon," he teased, pushing aside his issues for now.

"Err, I don't think Brandon's in the correct state for company, right now. Besides, I could never date anyone that was prettier than me." She chuckled, stretching her legs.

"Oh, well thanks a bunch!" he stared sulkily at the dull carpet, for once the room looked presentable. Callie had hardly spent any time here, constantly taking walks and mulling over what to do about Easy and Brandon, it looked like it had finally paid off. Jenny was glad, it seemed Callie had been eating even less under all the relationship stress, perhaps now everything was sorted Callie would return to food, hopefully eating enough to gain at least a dress size. Although, Callie was half a foot taller than her, Jenny couldn't help feeling portly in the presence of her stick-thin, size zero roommate.

Jenny smiled at his peeved countenance, "Hey, have you seen his eyelashes, they are freaky long." She shook her head at the injustice of it all, then shuffled closer to him, "So, have you got me a Valentine's present, yet?" she nuzzled his neck, relishing the wonderful feel of his soft, buttery sweater.

"God, you're eager," he cupped her apple cheek and kissed her on her ruby lips, she was just so completely adorable. "We've got over a week, yet. Why, have you got mine?" an excited smile transformed his visage.

"No, girls don't give presents on Valentine," she wrinkled her nose.

Isaac gazed at her incredulously, "Do you realise how backward you sound?" he tickled her arm, making her squeal and screw up her cute face, "I guess I'm going to have to be the feminist in this relationship," he sighed sounding put upon.

"Are you going to burn your bra, mister modern man?" Jenny kissed his smooth throat, feeling inexplicably turned on. He smelt of trees and nature with an undertone of clean soap, his lips tasted scrumptiously of blueberry pancakes, her favourite.

"No, I'm liberal," he retorted, eagerly kissing her back, she slid into his lap, enjoying the feel of his hard chest beneath her, while he enjoyed the imprint of her soft, curvaceous body on his. His hands got tangled in her long unruly tresses as their make out session became more forceful. She murmured her approval, tugging his sweater up so she could caress the outline of his abs.

"What do you play?" she asked, perplexed by all the things they didn't know about each other.

His breathing was laboured as he kissed her collarbone, hand sliding under her warm grey hand-knit TopShop jumper, red lips printed on the front. "Play? I play crew, I mean I row crew, or I used to. I need to join the team here, if my Dad lets me. He's still treating me like I'm Satan," Isaac ran out of words, as his fingers brushed her bra. He cast her a significant look, and to his pleasure she pulled off her jumper, revealing a white cotton bra that barely contained her double D's.

Jenny pulled off his sweater, this felt so nice she wasn't entirely sure that she wasn't dreaming, realistically she knew she wasn't ready to have sex and wasn't being a tease. She was just bewildered by how thrilling this encounter had turned out to be, Isaac was probably the best kisser she had ever kissed. She pulled him on top of her, smoothing a hand down his powerful back muscles and kissing him eagerly, "God," he gasped, "You're so beautiful." Easy was well and truly forgotten as he stared into her congenial chocolate eyes, lightly stroking her fanned out hair. "I really like you".

She giggled, slightly frightened at how fast things had progressed between them, it felt like months ago when she was worried about him not liking her, when in reality it was only a few weeks. Did things always proceed like this in high school? It had been the same with Easy and even less time with Julian, Casey and Drew. "I like you too," she kissed his nose, "But I'm not – "

"It's fine," he laughed half to himself, kissing her edible mouth repeatedly, "We should take things slow, or at least at a medium pace." He was about to right himself, reaching for his sweater, when she held his waistband, keeping him where he was.

"I still want to kiss you," she pouted, ecstatically returning to their previous intense making out, she wound her small, slim fingers into his wavy hair, her skirt had rode up, but for once she couldn't care less about her importance. She had realised that she trusted Isaac completely, with no reservations, something she couldn't claim about any of her past interests.

A giggle emanated from outside their door, most likely fellow Dumbarton girls watching yet another episode of Scrubs. Something banged against the door, making them both jump and then laugh. Isaac grinned devilishly before tracing the outline of her bra and then doing something to the highly sensitive lobe of her right ear that made her lose all touch with gravity.

"Easy!" Callie and her rugged boyfriend practically feel into the room, his shirt ripped open and Callie's pretty jasmine blouse unbuttoned two buttons.

"Oh, shit!"Easy saw the room was already occupied and was that Jenny? Easy and Callie sprang guiltily apart, before staring rudely at Jenny and Isaac's state of undress. Jenny went beetroot red, feeling like a floozy. Isaac smoothly pulled her warm jumper over her head, proceeding, to tug his own back on. "I'm so sorry," Callie said meaningfully, hiding her surprise, Jenny looked completely mortified. "Really, really sorry."

"It's okay," Isaac said with a wry twist of his lips, he slid his arm around Jenny, who looked on the verge of tears, "It's okay," he repeated this time to her.

Both Jenny and Easy were conspicuously silent, eyes firmly glued to the floor, for different reasons. Jenny was very self-conscious about her body but had seemed to shed her worries alone with Isaac and his sincere, flattering compliments. Now, both Callie and Easy had seen her pudgy stomach and abundant cleavage, it was discomfiting to say the least, add that to their incorrect supposition that they had been on the verge of hooking up, she just wanted to disappear. Easy, however was silent due to shock, masses of shock, sweet-natured, virginal Jenny about to do it on the floor with a virtual stranger. What did anyone really know about this guy, he could be anyone?

"So, nice to see you," Isaac said, breaking the ice and making them all laugh. "Easy, right? Thank you for saving my sister's life, she idolises you," he proffered his hand which Easy icily accepted.

"Don't mention it, I'm sure someone else would have stepped in if I hadn't been there," he said as Callie joined the couple on the floor, he sat next to her peeking at Jenny whose eyes were still averted. He disliked the idea of Jenny being taken advantage of.

"Oh, don't be so modest," his girlfriend gazed fondly at him.

"How's Brandon?" Jenny's voice sounded odd, containing a hint of reproach. Shit, Easy had forgotten how many friends Brandon had, Jenny being among them. He still wished to be in her good graces, Jenny was just the kind of girl that was consistently nice and straightforward, and she was the opposite of cynical and didn't have one bad bone in her tiny body.

"Fine, I think," Callie muttered feeling like Elizabeth Taylor after she her husband had died and she was sleeping around.

"He's going to see Hellie over the weekend, so he can't be too down in the dumps," Isaac comforted Jenny, not realising that the words resembled a stab in the solar plexus to Callie.

"He's going to Switzerland!" her hackles raised as she remembered a framed photograph of a gorgeous girl, she couldn't conjure up the exact features but it was enough that she remembered believing her to be a model. What if he brought her back here? Callie didn't want Brandon to be moony over her forever, not really, she just found that the thought of it cheered her up considerably when she and Easy were going through a rocky patch, and she felt Easy's penetrating eyes on her. "Anyway, I just had a great idea. Why don't we double date!" she squealed, "We can go up to a posh restaurant in New York on Saturday and get to know each other a little better," she smiled exclusively at Jenny. She really needed something to look forward to and mark the next era of Easy and Callie, plus she could shop for it.

"Erm, I don't-"Jenny struggled to reject politely.

"I'm in," Isaac announced, "It sounds like fun," he regarded Easy in particular, now was the time to make sure that he was firmly in the past and discover how serious they had been.

Easy looked as if he was in pain, this was just great. Callie's lips brushed his ear, "And, we can book a suite at the Carlyle to celebrate us properly. Think you can wait until then?" she grinned happily. Easy suddenly became a lot more enthusiastic, Saturday couldn't come fast enough and this time they were going to do things right. No barns, no cheating, just star perfection with champagne on ice. They were going to be together forever this time, he just knew it.


	3. Chapter 3

**A WAVERLY OWL SHOULD ALWAYS CONSULT HER GIRLFRIEND IN MATTERS OF THE HEART**

Brett sat in the corner at The Elephant, a chaotic little East Village joint with a fun vibe, it had the aura of exotic travel and French colonialism—an old trunk, a shelf of cigar boxes and a cocktail menu stamped like a passport helped illustrate the theme. In the past year, both Chelsea Clinton and Vice President Joe Biden had been spotted at festive dinners here—yet there was nothing upscale about it. The small Formica tables were unstable and the light, aromatic Thai food didn't strive for authenticity. Open since 1997, The Elephant started out as a Thai-French restaurant, but the French part is pretty minimal these days (except for the occasional ballad on the sound system). Pork dumplings, green papaya salad and grilled salmon were all Brett's favourites. She was really glad Tinsley had suggested it for her date with Sebastian; it was just the right kind of classy.

She scanned the minimalistic menu with the mouth-watering images of Thai cuisine, her plan was to pre-order their entire dinner in preparation for next Friday, being Valentine's Day. It was imperative that nothing would go wrong, Brett was painfully aware that Sebastian would leave for college after this year was up and the exigency of time was making her panic. The pink lighting was wonderfully kitsch and she had booked a table by the window, reserving their best vintage wine and paying for all his favourite foods.

Sebastian was a very low key guy, happy with a pizza and a beer, but this wasn't going to be an ordinary night, instead it was _the_ night. After this, Tinsley had been persuaded to accompany her to Bergdorf's lingerie department. There was so much to do, a nervous flutter of anticipation rose in her stomach. Amazingly, Tinsley had been a pillar of strength for her over these last few weeks, with Callie and Jenny preoccupied with their numerous other halves, Brett had been reconnecting with her old best friend while Sebastian was visiting colleges.

Things were going along swimmingly for her now, her hair had grown out of its bob, now just brushing her shoulders and still a gloriously vibrant red that Sebastian loved because it meant that he would never not be able to find her. Closing the menu, she exited the New York restaurant swinging her Milly 'Gold Rush' bag and nodding a goodbye to the slumped waiter. Tinsley had texted three times, indicating that she had better get a move on.

The luxury goods department store had a stunning window display consisting of three static white mannequins, their oval heads positioned differently, clad in terracotta pencil skirts, dark blue cotton blouses and glamorous one armed mink coats, a pale blue scarf was stretched between them, crystal studded multicoloured Jimmy Choos and Stella McCartney knee high, lace-up boots were placed on raised glass platforms. She was tempted as she strolled in, immediately approaching the counter brimming with pastel coloured test perfumes and spritzing Juicy Couture's new fragrance on her wrists. In her skinny, grey J Brand jeans and slouchy off the shoulder apricot sweater she felt comparatively bookish and uninteresting compared to the other glitzy patrons.

Tinsley, being one of them the girl who under no circumstances failed to put her best fashion foot forward stood by the shiny metal rail at the edge of the top floor looking positively angelic in a gorgeous white dress with intricate lace detail by Dolce and Gabbana paired with a complimentary on-trend white blazer and nude stiletto booties showing off her long tanned and lean legs. Her dark hair, the glossiest in the prestigious store stood out against her outfit, violet eyes instantly latching onto her red hair, she waved her forward impatiently.

"Patience, patience," she said teasingly as she stepped off the elevator and primly kissed her friend on her smooth golden cheek, "How long have you been waiting for?" she enquired perkily, swivelling to garner the correct direction to the underwear department.

"Centuries; it has to be centuries. You are looking annoyingly in love," she remarked, "The bras are that way," Tinsley deliberately raised her voice so the nearby middle aged women stared disapprovingly in Brett's direction. Tinsley led the way, until Brett found herself in the midst of a million different types of underwear. Push up bras, water bras, T-shirt bras, negligee, panties, thongs, tangas. Tinsley waved something under her nose, a deep burgundy colour, the label read edible panties, she looked up at her grinning friend in horror.

"No fucking way." She fingered a fancy set, turquoise silk and edged in white lace, they were very pretty but she had no idea if Sebastian would like it. "This is one area where I am most definitely going to stay in my comfort zone."

"You'll be fine," Tinsley remarked, sensing her distress, "As long as you're ready it's all good right, honestly it seems like everybody's getting some action apart from me."

"You can't be put out, not all of us have a naturally post-orgasmic glow, some of us need some help," Brett handed her the turquoise set with a smile, "It's an option," she declared before moving on to the racier styles, a basque might be quite sexy or a corset, there was a lot of red but she felt it looked trashy.

Tinsley rolled her eyes at her friend's strange compliment. Tell that to Julian, she thought. "Orgasmic glow, aside. I could still do with a pick me up, Callie has two suitors and Sebastian and Isaac are hot enough to count for two."

"If you ask me, Easy has been looking inhumanly hot lately and the same for Brandon. I feel Cal's pain, it's a tough one." Brett empathised, a part of her was a little broken-hearted for Brandon, when was he going to learn?

"Tough? I think not. Everyone knows that she's going to pick Easy, it's not Callie's fault that Brandon was born stupid when it comes to girls. He should just be done with the dating scene and get an internet profile, he can meet some nice Amish girl," she said generously. Admittedly, Easy was looking very fine as of late, that military boot camp had treated him very well.

"Sage is still interested I think. And Seb said that Brandon was going to see his ex, Mr Dunderdorf's daughter Hellie or something. Heath booked him the flight to Switzerland himself," Brett raised a tinted eyebrow. "It seems your falling behind, Brandon is hot stuff."

"Evidently," Tinsley pulled out a demi-bra for Brett's benefit, "Does Seb know what you're planning?"

"No, but it is for Valentine's Day so he should keep his schedule free and I want to surprise him. He deserves it, things have been really great between us lately and I think it's time."

"Have any of us actually seen Brandon's Swiss girlfriend?" Tinsley asked, this was the first she had heard about her, had she really been so preoccupied with Julian and Isla that she had fallen off the gossip scene: that was not acceptable.

"Callie saw a picture of her, apparently she looks like a Dior model, oh and she's convinced that Brandon lost his virginity to her and, you know what, I think she might be right." Brett collected her chosen items and headed for the fitting rooms, closing the heavy curtain behind her after the attendant handing her a token. Tinsley on the other side leant against the curved magnolia wall. "But they broke up, didn't they? She caught him and Callie getting down and dirty on her webcam. Pretty stupid, huh?"

Tinsley was gobsmacked, "Callie and Brandon had sex?" she gaped, disbelieving. "God, even Brandon has had sex before me, it is official my life sucks."

"Hey, me too," Brett chimed, "But hopefully that's all about to change."

"Right," Tinsley looked at the floor, trying very hard to rid her mind of Julian, lanky, floppy haired Julian with the most honest eyes she had ever seen. She still couldn't believe it was over, moreover that she had been dumped for the second time by a freshman. The way he picked Jenny over her still stung, she wasn't like Callie – a forgive and forget person – it was the first time she had ever been hurt by a boy and she confessed that she was partly responsibly but an apology wouldn't have gone amiss. "Don't you think that you should talk about this, though, I mean he does know it's your first time, right?"

Brett popped her messy head through the curtain, "Not exactly," she hissed, "But now the whole of Bergdorf's does," she chastised.

"Oh, sorry, as you were," she waved off a couple of private school girls obviously skipping geometry, both of them were wearing far too much lip gloss. "How far have you gone, exactly?" Tinsley asked quietly, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," she added not wanting to appear nosy or make her uncomfortable.

Brett regarded her image in the full length slanted mirror critically; her pale skin looked vaporous in the unflattering lighting, "No further than second base," Brett revealed, for once uncaring of what eavesdroppers thought of her personal life, "You?" Brett opened the partition, partly so Tinsley could give her verdict and partly because curiosity was getting the better of her. It had been a shock for everyone when a game of I Never had exposed that Tinsley was shockingly still a virgin.

"Third," Tinsley answered, silently critiquing the French lingerie that accentuated Brett's modest chest and narrow size two waist, she felt no such embarrassment revealing her sexual exploits. She had never been serious about anyone before Julian, so she tended to have a blasé attitude about such matters. "I was drunk," she explicated generously as Brett's wide, inquisitive eyes looked in need of some girl talk. "And on holiday, my parents and I went skiing last year and this instructor guy whom I am sure was completely high did the honours."

"Romantic," Brett commented, twirling, "What do you think?"

"Perfect, you look very hot. Megan Fox eat your heart out." Tinsley flipped her long hair behind her shoulder, smiling hugely.

"Thank you, and just to clarify what is our stance on animal prints?" Brett dangled a silk leopard print bra from her pretty pink manicured hands. She did look very glossy thanks to numerous hours spent pampering herself at her mother's famous spa; she wanted everything to be perfect for her and Sebastian's big night, principally herself. Seaweed wraps, facials, manicures, pedicures, massages and lots of free beauty products had put her in good stead, her skin still pale and striking was smooth and even all over.

"Animal prints?" Tinsley looked aghast at the mere mention of the existing fad, just yesterday she had tore out a page from New York Style magazine showing an ill advised Katy Perry in harem zebra trousers, "What is this Jersey Shore?" Tinsley shot back, "Absolutely not, only skanks where such weird underwear," she took the bra and hung it on the nearby rail for unwanted items that usually didn't fit or just looked ugly on the wearer, "I mean, what's sexy about animal prints?"

"Totally agree with you," Brandon appeared, looking very amused and startlingly attractive, "Sorry," he looked down when he saw Brett's barely covered body.

"What are you doing here?" Tinsley rounded on Callie's ex like she owned Bergdorf Goodman's, "Are you here to win back Callie with a desperate attempt at buying her fickle love or are you finally coming out of the closet as a cross-dresser. Don't worry," she patted Brandon's shoulder meanly, "There are forums on the internet that can offer you support."

"How's Julian?" Brandon smirked not even giving her perpetual nastiness the time of day. That was the problem with aesthetically pleasing girls they felt it was their duty to treat everyone like shit. Even Callie had generally spent most of their relationship treating him like a bus boy; he was always getting her drinks and buying her presents frantic to receive her approval and for her to be as hopelessly in love with him as he was with her. Needless to say it didn't work, not one little bit. "It's not every day you get dumped by a freshman, you can say what you like but that's never happened to me." Brandon smiled covertly knowing he had hit a nerve, judging from the way she was scouring for the ultimate rejoinder.

"No, just dumped twice by the same girl and Sage and the girl with the unpleasant name. Got a lot of experience, haven't you? Normally, I would recommend that you write a book or apply to the Guinness World Book of Records, but firstly no one would ever read anything you write and Guinness have taste." She inwardly did a victory dance; there was no way that she was going to let Brandon get the better of her. Brett silently hummed to herself as she redressed.

Brandon bridled, he was used to Tinsley's catty remarks but it felt cruel to bring Helga into this, "You say unpleasant name, I say unpleasant person," he cast a significant look to Tinsley, no trace of warmth in his brown eyes, "Besides, Julian did you a favour, the first time is always the hardest, by the third or fourth time you will be completely desensitised." He knew that was a sore point for her, Tinsley had obviously never been dumped (most likely because she had never been in actual relationship) and the fact that she could no longer claim that had dented her pride.

Tinsley blinked, and then childishly stuck out her tongue, hating the tears that pricked her eyes; she had really thought Julian was the one. Breathing heavily, she asked again, "What are you doing here?" she pressed her lips together, coldly crossing her arms. She and Brandon were on eye level, so he could detect the change in her attitude.

"I am getting a present for Hellie," he admitted, sheepishly running a hand through his light, shiny hair that was for the first time in his life overdue for a cut. The only reason he had come over when he knew he would get such a glacial reception was that he was struggling to find something adequate, he thought Brett at least would help, but it seemed she was preoccupied and Sebastian would soon be getting lucky.

"So you're really just going to turn up at her school?" Brett emerged from the changing room, a heap of lacy, flimsy underwear in her hands.

"It was Heath's master plan, I'm just going to go, say sorry and then book into the nearest hotel and watch TV until it's time to return. And order room service, Swiss desserts rock."

"You're such a girl," Tinsley snorted.

"I think it's a good idea, guys never actually remember to say they are sorry. Although sometimes it doesn't matter, Jeremiah said sorry a million times and to me it made no difference." Brett slipped into a reverie, remembering her and St Lucius's star quarterback's tumultuous relationship. "Anyway how are you?" she squeezed his arm in solidarity, in a way Easy and Callie were like her and Jeremiah, so many people had got caught in the middle of their own mess. Eric Dalton, Elizabeth, Kara, and that was just those she knew about. Brandon was just as kind-hearted as Kara and Brett was sure Callie felt just as guilty as she did.

"Fine," he answered truthfully, he had spent the past two days lying very low and gratefully getting drunk on cheap vodka with Heath. They downed a shot every time they saw something pink in My Super Sweet Sixteen. He had been blissfully trashed ten minutes into 'Marcia's' episode. Another awful name.

"So what are you thinking of getting her?" Brett changed the subject, glancing at a tetchily silent Tinsley who half-heartedly went to look at dresses.

"I have no idea, and I'm leaving in, like, two hours. Please, help me," he looked at Brett beseechingly, making her feel very sympathetic and responsible for his happiness.

"Okay, but you're a guy, right?" Brett dug her nails into her palms unspeakably self-conscious.

"Last time I checked," he nodded, straightening up and looking very businesslike, he sensed she was about to ask his advice and he like Brett, he wanted to help her.

"I heard you were . . . experienced," her cheeks flushed beetroot, "What do you think?" she spread out her choices, thankful that Brandon looked unmoved by her requests. He looked very professional as he examined the different sets.

"I'd say that one, but feel free to change your mind," he indicated a lacy set that didn't look too complicated or fancy, "Now help me." Brandon pleaded, completely bricking his upcoming vacation, he had a horrible feeling about this and not for the first time he wished he didn't let Heath permanently lead him astray.


	4. Chapter 4

**A WAVERLY OWL APOLOGISES WHEN THEY HAVE WRONGED OTHERS**.

Helga Dunderdorf tossed and turned in her bed, flinging her covers violently off the mattress as she slept fitfully, the same visions continually haunting her. Her masochistic mind zoomed in on every tender kiss she had witnessed Brandon place lovingly onto Callie. The girl he had sworn was 'ancient history'. With her Cinderella looks, fashionable attire and deceptively sweet disposition, Hellie hated how perfect Callie looked, she complimented Brandon's own beauty and finely made clothes. For the past month, her sister Gretchen had vowed to cheer her up, attempting to sidetrack her with numerous potential rebounds including her ex Tomas, a blonde Cadet with fantastically brilliant green eyes. Not even the gorgeous grounds in Gstaad could perk her up; the thing that hurt the most being that she had truly, stupidly thought Brandon was different, loyal and trustworthy. Which he was but only where Callie was concerned. She couldn't believe she had lost her virginity for him; the memory would now be forever tainted.

Exasperated with herself, she looked at the digital clock by her bedside, Gretchen had snuck out of their dorm to go on a date with Robbie, and so she had the room to herself where she could mope freely. The clock glowed red telling the time as three fifty in the morning. Dejectedly, she turned away resigning herself to another night of ruminating over her regrets.

Brandon exited the blue and white train car revelling in the sunny climate and admiring one of the most picturesque villages in Europe. The girls' campus which Brandon had visited only once before consisted of five, comfortably modern chalets, like Waverly classes were mixed but sleeping arrangements were strictly separate. Hellie shared a spacious room with her identical twin sister Gretchen in Chalet Anne.

Brandon breathed in the crisp Alpine air, admiring the view even in the current dark, the majestic mountains looked so spectacular he wished he had thought to bring his new Panasonic camera, as it were he snapped a few hasty pictures on his cell. The chalet in question was right before him, an imposing wooden building, with a heavy, gently sloping roof with wide, well-supported, eaves, set at right angles to the front of the house. Fresh snow coated the land as Brandon trudged towards it with his practical black suitcase, trying hard not to slip in his unsuitable loafers.

Luckily for him, everyone was asleep so there was nobody to question his presence as he quietly climbed the stairs, reaching the room he needed. Brett had been invaluably supportive yesterday in assisting him in choosing a gift. After much reflection, they had gone with Roberto Coin's Blue Topaz Teardrop necklace that cost just under a thousand dollars. The simplicity of the item suited Hellie to the tee, he hoped she would open the door, worriedly he wondered what he would do if she wasn't in. The entire trip would have gone completely to waste, at least he had pre-booked a room at the Grand Hotel Bellevue, where he planned on happily bankrupting his father buy drowning his sorrows in vintage scotch and ruining his lungs by smoking Cuban cigars. Although he admitted a tiny part of him was hoping he would have no need for the pricey accommodation as Hellie would greet him with open arms. The chances were unlikely to be sure, but he wouldn't know unless he tried, hence his indistinct knock which Hellie thought she had imagined until she a slightly louder one followed. Brandon grew in conviction each time, he was here now.

Grudgingly, Hellie's bare feet touched the annoyingly cheery yellow carpet as she padded toward the door, grumbling, "For god's sake Gretch, why do you need to knock?" she opened the door aggressively making the gold metal handle squeak under her temper. Her jaw dropped and she defensively crossed her arms, eyes narrowed testily, she lamented going to sleep in such little clothing, she was clad in just girl's boxer shorts and a lace black bra, slightly hot from the preposterously high heating, her skin was burning, even though the majority of it was bare. Brandon looked tired and ashamed, his eyes lowered to his slush-covered dark brown loafers, his hair was sticking up and his mouth kept opening and closing as he dismissed notions of what to say.

"What do you want?" her Swedish accent grew more pronounced as her anger mounted, her cheeks went a comely pink with surprise and still very raw hurt. Spotting his suitcase, inquisitiveness mildly distracted her until she remembered all that had happened. Did he really think he could just return and she'd let him stay like a simpering idiot. She went to slam the door in his contrite face, disbelieving of his audacity.

Brandon wedged his foot in the frame, rationalising his thoughts, he could tell she was losing patience and this was no time to get diverted by her tantalising lack of clothes, he wanted to kiss her milky white stomach and follow the trickle of sweat down her throat with his mouth. He had truthfully forgotten how enchantingly beautiful she was, she looked like the incarnate of the Swan Princess, the only book he remembered his mother reading to him before she died. Natalie Portman, watch out. "Wait," he pushed at the door so he could see her face at five foot four he was four inches taller than her, an advantage he didn't usually have with girls. "Look, I'm not here to . . . win you back, or confuse you, I just wanted a chance to make things right, to explain and tell you that I'm sorry. Which I am, really, truly sorry." He watched her relaxed while tension increased in his shoulders, it was imperative that he said the right thing, but in all honesty he wasn't sure why he had behaved like he did.

"You have about two minutes," she allowed generously, a little disappointed at his decisiveness in not wanting to win her back. She would have enjoyed watching him grovel and plead, showering her with compliments in that serious tone.

"Right," he nodded, "I cheated on you with Callie, as you know," he began shoddily, unable to collect his thought when she looked so unbearably appetising, he wondered whether she had replaced him with another boy yet, a thought that made his forehead crease and stomach throb in a way that Callie and Easy's recently renewed relationship hadn't. For a moment, he experienced euphoria, he was officially over her, he beamed winningly at Hellie.

"Are you on the drugs, what do you Americans call it?" she groped for the right word, "Smack, crack, junk, skunk do you shoot up?" she gestured injecting herself, slightly worried at Brandon's maniac smile that made his eyes glow sexily in the dark.

"No, no," he chuckled, "I'm not, I'm not a junkie, I promise. Look, Hellie," he lightly brushed her arm making her scowl, "what you saw that day, meant nothing."

"It didn't look like it," she retorted confrontationally, still feeling conspicuously naked next to Brandon's fully clothed form, his biceps flexed as he adjusted the heavy carry case in his hands.

"It was something I had to do and I don't expect you to understand, you know everyone always says that your first love is always the hardest to get over and Callie's mine. We've just always had this thing-"

"Well I hope you'll be very happy together," she spat; he had come all this way just to kick her when she was down.

"Would you just let me finish?" an amused gleam entered his eyes, "What I'm trying to say is that I don't love her anymore and going out with her again taught me that, she didn't make me as happy as you did even though you were halfway around the world. I'm not going to lie to you; she did dump me for Easy. Again. But I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry, I thought Callie and I would always be forever and it seems I have finally learnt my lesson.

Hellie was touched by his honesty, but she had more pride than to accept him so easily, "So?"

"Err, that's it," he said, momentarily forgetting her present.

"Well, where does that leave me? You were my first love, I really loved you and you threw me away like . . . like," she floundered, still not up to date with her similes and metaphors.

"Like last year's wardrobe?" Brandon supplied, unable to keep the smile from forming on his handsome face.

"Right," she said, embarrassed by her outburst, "I never thought you were a cheater."

"I'm not, not really," he protested," I just went a little mad temporarily, Hellie, I don't expect you to forgive me, to be honest I just wanted to see you again. I missed you," he affectionately touched her rose gold hair as memories of the first night they spent together and the ones that followed assailed them both. "You look really good," his gaze dipped to her chest, flat stomach and long legs. "Oh, I almost forgot, I brought you a present," he smiled, his good mood irrepressible. Callie was formally part of his long forgotten past.

Hellie's spirits rose, Brandon was great with presents, a little extravagant at times but that just made them extra special, she was surprised to find that she had more or less totally thawed towards him, maybe it was because he seemed so genuine or that he still looked at her with palpable adoration, which created feelings in her similar to eating a deserved heap of Ben and Jerry's Cookie Dough ice cream. She watched him draw out a black velvet box, juggling his belongings until he finally extracted a dazzling decadent necklace that looked visibly expensive and gloriously blue. The blue topaz teardrop pendant in a prong setting was held carefully in Brandon's hands as he held it up for her viewing pleasure. Her delight etched onto her face, she had honestly never seen anything more beautiful, "I love it," she breathed, his infidelity forgotten for now.

"Here, let me put it on," she turned around and he swept up her silky blonde hair, fastening the clasp around her neck. Turning around, he smiled at how perfect it looked on her, like it was made for her alone. A single blue topaz teardrop suspended from the fluid chain, nestling in the cleavage formed by her lacy bra calling attention to the sparkling jewels of her eyes. She touched it obsequiously, her pale pinks nails running over the facets.

"So . . .?" Brandon made to leave, unwillingly, there was nothing left to say except, "Oh, I love you," he added as an afterthought.

Hellie hadn't felt this jubilant in a long time and though she still held her reservations she wasn't about to let this opportunity go to waste. The boy she was crazy about was right in front of her in touching distance and bravely professing his love, her room was empty, devoid of annoying twins or nosy friends. She crushed his lips to his, suddenly glad there wasn't much clothes for her to take off. She couldn't get close enough to him, tearing at his thick sweater, nibbling his chest and kneeling to nibble his abs. They were still in her doorway and Hellie was acting entirely on impulse, Brandon shocked tried to make her stand, entirely taken aback when she jumped in his arms, smooth legs around his topless upper body as she pasted doting kisses on his face. "I love you, I love you, I love you," she repeated like a mantra as Brandon shutting the door, chivalrously carried her over to the bed.

"I love you too," he kissed her languidly; inhaling the scent of her berry tea extracts Herbal Essences shampoo and conditioner. He hoped she had contraception because Brandon had thought that the chances of this were impossible. She did. That would teach him to be so pessimistic.

Sunday afternoon, after two whole days spent getting reacquainted with each other, Brandon kissed Hellie still lying naked next to each other on the bed, fully aware that soon he would be expected to leave and return to his own boarding school. "I've got to go soon," he whispered into her pretty, soft hair.

"Don't say that," she kissed his mouth, stretching her exerted body, the weekend had been completely amazing, she couldn't think past the present.

"Well, it's true," Brandon gently reminded, skimming a hand down her slim, beautiful side, kissing her sexy shoulder blade with the tiny tattoo.

Brandon enveloped her in a hug, his mind overwhelmed with the love he felt for his gorgeous girl, "I have to leave in an hour," he said a lump in his throat.

"Well, that's plenty of time," she smiled wickedly, knowing a sure-fire way to cheer him up before he left her life again for an unknown amount of time, she slipped into his lap.


	5. Chapter 5

**A WAVERLY OWL KNOWS NOT TO LET FRIENDS DOWN**

"Do we really have to do this?" Easy buttoned up a white Oxford shirt with distaste, "It seems like an unusual amount of effort."

Callie was sitting, curled up on his bed wearing a cream coloured Aran sweater and jeans tucked into stone coloured leather wedge boots that probably cost more than a week's stay at the Ritz. She did look adorable though, for once her face appeared bare of any makeup and her cheeks were flushed from kissing in the cold all day. She looked up from the Calculus textbook she was pretending to read. "I think it's a great idea. Jenny and Isaac seem really happy and we want that kind of positivity around us. Everyone, already thinks I'm Darth Vader for shattering poor Brandon's heart all over again," she rolled her eyes. She knew the rumour mill was circling and of course, it painted Callie out to be a venomous bitch. She wasn't stupid, she was fully aware that her actions were despicable but none of it was premeditated or malicious, she was _sorry_. Did that count for nothing?

"It was your idea to get back with him." He muttered harshly.

Callie bit her lip hard to stop the tears that threatened, "Ouch." She swallowed the lump in her throat and turned the page of the unutterably dull textbook in her hands.

Guilt immediately assailed him. "Sorry," he sat next to her. "That was a dick move. It's just . . .," he tugged the textbook out of her grasp and threw it uncaringly on the floor so her attention was focused on him. He didn't want to be one of those passive aggressive guys that took all their troubles out on their girlfriends, he just needed to man up and tell her how he felt. "I don't get it. It's hard for me to see, or even understand, what could've possibly motivated you to get back with him. I mean, he's a great guy and everything and you have history. I get that, but I love you. You know that. I told you, I ran away for you, I bought a fucking ring. I tried so hard to be the person you wanted me to be and when I finally thought I got it, you broke my heart."

"Easy . . .," Callie let her fingers drift towards him, at this point if she apologised anymore she worried that the words would lose all meaning.

"No, let me finish. I know, I broke your heart too, the whole Jenny thing," he instantly felt her whole body stiffen and reflexively he touched her chin, planting a sweet kiss on her bottom lip that was contorted in her typical pout. "I just really want this. Us."

"Me too," she added in a small, sincere voice. "If you think it's a bad idea, we can leave the double date. I just wish people were more on board with us."

"Who cares what they think, Cal? After everything that has happened, I would say we are both lucky to still be in the same state, fuck everyone else. It's none of their business. Okay, they'll get over the Brandon thing."

"You think so?"

"Course, Matches are revealed today, everyone will be all hyped about that. Who do you think you'll get?" he grinned.

"I'm hoping for Ryan Gosling but I'll probably get Ferro instead, knowing my luck," she joked. "You?" If he got Isla she would explode, she really hoped that the dean's daughter didn't have the power to rig this thing.

"I just want you."

As if the fates had overheard their conversation, Easy's laptop pinged with a new email, he swivelled deftly onto the chair, and "Here it goes." He opened up the new email and started reading aloud "Mr Walsh, I am pleased to inform you that you have a Perfect Match . . .Does that mean some students don't get a match," he looked at Callie who gestured impatiently for him to read on, " Miss Callie Vernon."

Callie beamed at him, "Are you serious?"

He nodded, grinning widely as she leaped onto his lap, kissing his face. He didn't tell her that he had asked the Dean for a favour, saving his daughter's life and served him in good stead and he knew Callie would not be able to suffer him going on dates with another girl because of this bullshit online dating phenomenon. He wanted things to keep being perfect.

"I love you." Callie's hair brushed against his neck, her pretty hazel eyes wide and bright with happiness. He had definitely made the right decision.

"Love you too."

Callie started gently undoing the buttons of his shirt. "Let's forget about the Carlyle and the date thing. We've got a double room to ourselves. It would be a shame to waste it," she smiled wickedly before pulling of her Aran sweater and then pulling Easy onto her.

"Mmm," Easy murmured lazily, they had spent almost all day in his room. God only knew what had happened to Alan, and Easy at this moment didn't particularly care. He loved the feel of Callie leaning on his shoulder, she was sweet and familiar and really very beautiful. He wished she knew how perfect she was, how perfect this moment was. "I just want to freeze this, here, right now. Just pour it in a bottle and seal it, then whenever you're upset or we're fighting we can just open it up and remember and relive this perfect moment."

"I'll remember it anyway; I remember every minute we spend together. I missed you so much." He kissed her hair, and she nuzzled his chest, inhaling his classic Easy scent, paint and trees and horses. No one else in the world smelled like Easy. She reached for her phone wanting to read the email confirming that Easy was her Perfect Match, but instead she was alerted with over a dozen messages from friends. "Wow, looks like Perfect Match has caused quite a stir."

"Any interesting pairings?"

"Julian got Jenny. Tinsley's going to be upset," Callie thought of her friend, she really noticed a change in Tinsley when she was around Julian.

"What about Isaac?"

"Haha, he got Sage. I bet she's delighted. Brett is paired with Parker DuBois; I think they would make a fantastic couple. Though Sebastian is nice." She deliberately didn't reveal their non-date a few months back that was a disaster from the start. "Ooh, Isla got paired with Heath: interesting."

"Yes. Fascinating," Easy mocked, chuckling when she playfully punched his shoulder. "What about Brandon?" he asked, wondering if she was leaving him out on purpose.

Callie shrugged. "No one's told me."


	6. Chapter 6

A WAVERLY OWL ALWAYS KNOWS NOT TO FREAK OUT IN PUBLIC.

Tinsley Carmichael strode confidently into Waverly's large dining hall, she had been up all night tossing and turning, essentially fretting about today. Finally, probation was practically over and although her punishment would mean mopping up after spoiled students indefinitely at least after she could get intoxicated at wild parties and dance her stresses away. Just like the good old days, it still stung her pride to admit how easily she had been duped by Isla Dresden. Just thinking her undeservedly pretty name in her mind made her insides twist in disgust. More importantly, however, today was the day Matches were revealed, she hadn't yet had a chance to check her phone, deliberately keeping herself busy, plus she wanted the suspense to last a little longer. She loved how excited Waverly got about Valentine's Day, it was endearing, as much as she liked to watch artsy films with her friends supping on expensive vintage wine, she loved eating burnt popcorn in front of The Notebook with a cute guy even more. And her life was sorely lacking in the cute guy department, as of late.

She had already spotted Julian, looking unfairly adorable in frayed, ripped jeans and a Star Wars T-shirt, his oatmeal coloured hair falling messily into his eyes. He looked relaxed and happy, and not at all like he missed her. A text message from Benny this morning had revealed that he was paired with Jenny, equally adorable Jenny who was happily falling for Isaac. She couldn't deny that the thought of them together again, after everything that had occurred during the fall semester, wasn't exactly pleasant. She was surprised to find that after the initial shock she was relieved, though it would be satisfying for even "science" to tell Julian that he made the biggest mistake of his life dumping her, it would also be unbearable to be forced to socialise with him.

"Hey, you look like you went somewhere for a bit," Brett smiled kindly at her, red hair twisted into a bun, a few strands framing her face prettily, a mish mash of slides hidden in her fire-engine locks. She always looked happy now, the Eric Dalton fiasco seemed like such a long time ago. Tinsley could barely remember the horribly selfish, snide, manipulative bitch she had been. She was thankful they were friends again. "Plotting your revenge?"

Tinsley gave her a confused look, "What are you talking about?" She poured some foul tasting coffee into her cup and hastily dumped four sugar lumps into the beverage, it was the only way it tasted even remotely drinkable.

"I saw that," Brett giggled, "Anyway, I saw you standing here staring at the incredible culinary selection, looking deep in thought and immediately thought you must be plotting something. Something to do with a certain lying Daddy's girl?" Brett glanced casually over to where Heath was sitting with Brandon, Teague, Ryan, and of course, Isla. The only girl on the table. Wearing a sheer glitter covered gold shell top and skintight leggings, one would not think they were in the heart of winter. Her curls were wild around her face and her eyes were smoky and big, like she was channelling a femme fatale.

"Could she be any more desperate?" Tinsley muttered. "Who's her Perfect Match?"

"Heath," Brett smiled.

"Figures," Tinsley grinned, hiding her smile. Heath was the most lecherous boy on campus, but also ridiculously good-looking and fun. It helped, also, that he was totally crazy about her and had been since the beginning of time, maybe when Isla realised that she hadn't won over the entire student body she would swallow some humble pie before grovelling at her manicured feet.

"Yo, Tinsel-town!"

"Speak of the devil," Brett walked with Tinsley over to the boys, before sitting next to Brandon to see how his weekend went.

"Erm, obviously he got dumped on his ass again," Teague snickered.

For once, Heath seemed to back up Brandon, when he was usually doing the cussing. "Yeah, but not before he had incredible break up sex, multiple times" Heath gave Brandon a congratulatory slap on the back, consequently almost making him choke on his burrito. "Best way to do it, bro, we'll make something of you yet." Heath stroked his chin as if he was envisaging a future with Brandon as his wingman.

Brandon looked horrified. He knew he would regret getting wasted with Heath as soon as he got back, he just couldn't hold his liquor. They had both lost their key cards last night after drinking the hours away at Waverly's ancient pub and deciding to do an impromptu Irish dance, they had to sleep in The Crater swigging rum and Coke, while Heath proved his Bear Grylls impersonation in the woods during Jan Plan had paid off as he managed to light a fire. Of course, Brandon had spilled about everything that had happened with Hellie. He was so confused, on the one hand she had broken up with him, cried in his arms and glared at him hatefully and then on the other they had enjoyed great sex, break-up or not. Since he had returned, she kept sending him cute little snapchats and texts and messages. It felt a lot like she was still his girlfriend. He put his head in his hands, clearly still hungover.

Tinsley crossed her legs, "What did you want, Ferro?" she asked bored, Brandon looked like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders, his eyes were bloodshot as if he had been up all night drinking. Was there a party that she hadn't been notified of?

"Just wondering if you found out who your Match was yet?" His green eyes gleamed. He glanced over at Isla, who was trying to talk to Brandon, sticking out her chest and flirting heavily, but Brandon was slumped on the table, eyes closed, looking bored stiff. Tinsley grinned. At least some boys had taste.

"No, HF, I haven't," she snapped back, oddly nervous to find out who it was.

"Jenny and Julian sitting in the tree. K-I -". Heath was interrupted when a water bottle arced through the air missing him by an inch. "What the fuck?" he stared in disbelief at Brandon who looked skin to a grumpy bear woken from a deep slumber.

"Do. Not. Sing." His head dropped back down, while Isla chattered on.

Brett laughed, nudging Brandon, "Who did you get as a Match?" she asked, ignoring Isla's volatile glare.

Heath chuckled, "We lost our phones last night. We still have no idea, it's oddly liberating not being connected to the cybersphere," he said, looking very enlightened.

"Yeah, except we also lost our key cards, our wallets, fake IDs, everything," Brandon added in a muffled voice, speaking against his arm.

"I told you, all easily replaceable," Heath replied serenely, looking for the life of him like nothing ever bothered him. "Anyway, recent conversations have revealed, oh so helpfully, that Dresden here is my Match, aren't you pleased?"

Isla chuckled lightly, "Sure, your reputation precedes you," she answered coyly.

"Now, where have I heard that before," Heath looked at Tinsley, smirking. But she wasn't looking back. Rather she was staring at her phone in avid disbelief.

"This is a joke."

"What is it?" Brett questioned, cat eyes curiously staring at her. In fact, everyone was staring at her, and usually Tinsley would be revelling in the attention, except only Brandon was the one with his eyes closed, head tucked underneath his elbows, resting happily, like a child in the sunshine.

Tinsley kicked his leg, hard, under the table, utterly outraged.

"Whaat?" he wailed, his eyes glowering at her with something possibly close to hate.

"You." She stabbed a finger at him. "Are my match."

Heath guffawed.

Brandon was silent, potentially in shock, after a long moment he shrugged and decided to go back to sleep.

Isla grinned sweetly, at his less than pleased reaction, looking at Tinsley victoriously.

Clearly my life is a fucking joke, Tinsley thought.

She could just picture it now, Julian and Jenny sitting in the cinema, or at dinner swapping amazing stories, their chemistry sizzling across the table, while her and Brandon would eat their entire body mass in food just to avoid speaking to each other. Great. Valentine's Day sucks.


End file.
